


On the Balcony in Purple

by thegraceofebonee



Series: Sanders Sides Medieval AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Balcony Scene, Dark Ages, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Middle Ages, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romance, Singing, Sunsets, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofebonee/pseuds/thegraceofebonee
Summary: Virgil has a private spot on a balcony in the castle where he goes to relax. Although, that gets interrupted when his meddling husband finds him, but maybe that is not such bad thing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Medieval AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612981
Kudos: 39





	On the Balcony in Purple

The sun was setting. The sky was burning gold. Virgil stared out but did not see it. He could not enjoy it for his mind was heavy. The castle had many luxurious rooms, but this was his favorite place. It was a small balcony on the top floor. It faced the west side so one could see the sun for as long as it lasted. The only access to it was through and old room in the corner of the castle. It was a servant’s room but no longer in use. Virgil had found it one day while exploring the castle and immediately made it his hiding place. He wore his more simple dress that had intricate patterns across the purple front of it and its sides were black that went all the way up to the connected hood. It was something that he was comfortable in as he relaxed yet still regal enough to appear in public in. He never knew when he was going to be called to make an appearance.

Suddenly, a sound was heard from the archway. Virgil defensively got up taking his short sword out of his sheath.

“Whoa, calm down it’s just me,” said Roman with his hands up in defense.

“What are you doing here? This is my private spot. I didn’t think anybody knew about this place.” Virgil, still with his sword out, eyed up Roman.

“I was worried. I looked for you everywhere else, and ended up finding this place. I don’t think I’ve ever been in this part of the castle. You can see the sunset beautifully from here.”

Virgil huffed and put his short sword back into its scabbard before lounging back down on the chaise once again. “Are you here to trod me off somewhere again, or have you just come to bother me?” He rolled over with his back to Roman and his face in a pillow.

Roman sat on the edge of the chaise near Virgil’s head. He stared at his face. “I wouldn’t say wanting to see if my husband is alright would be considered bothering.” He stroked Virgil’s hair, and Virgil reluctantly leaned into his hand. “How are you my love? You didn’t come to the ball last night, and I haven’t seen you all day.”

“I’m sorry,” Virgil started softly. “I just wasn’t up for it. I felt overwhelmed and thought I would just ruin the party. I couldn’t really face you today. Do you hate me?”

Roman leaned down and put his chin on Virgil’s shoulder. He spoke softly. “You know I don’t. I could never. I know big events can be hard for you. I would never want to push you on anything that makes you uncomfortable, but I do miss you when you’re not there. It is a little bit selfish, but I do love showing people my beautiful husband.”

Virgil looked at him on his shoulder. “You’re an idiot.”

Roman softly chuckled. “I must be somewhat smart. After all, I did convince you to fall in love with me.”

Virgil groaned and rolled his eyes as he shoved his face in the pillow. He failed at trying to hide the smile that broke on his face. “Are you just going to keep saying sappy things to me?”

“Well I can always leave,” said Roman in mock offense. He got up to leave but was stopped by Virgil grabbing his hand.

“No, I change my mind. Stay please. I actually find it comfortable to have someone else sit here with me.” He sat up to the back of the chaise to make room for Roman.

Roman slumped back down to next to him. “You know you should have at least a guard outside. Maybe we could get the room fixed up for you, make it your private lounge for you to do whatever you like in it. I would make sure no one would come in here.”

“But the reason I like this is because no one knows about it. If people come in and fix it up, then there will be others in my space. Besides, I don’t want a guard. That means more people are watching me. I want to be alone. “

“Darling, I know you don’t like it, but it is protocol. I know some places you can bend the rules, but this is for your own safety. It’s dangerous being a part of the royal family. When no one knows where you are…”

“…if something happened to me, no one would be there to help me. Yes dear, I remember. It’s just so hard sometimes, being watched and followed everywhere. There’s no peace. I didn’t sign up for this.”

“I know. I’m sorry I brought you into this.”

“No I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” He took Roman’s face into his hands. “Don’t apologize. I am so proud of you. You saved this kingdom. You were content with your life never expecting to take the throne, and I was too. It was great being royalty without all the responsibilities. But, you left that to overthrow your brother and take his place. You did what was right, and I love you even more for it. I may have to do more now, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Roman leaned in and kissed him softly. “You’re the best. You know that right?”

“I do. That’s why you’re with me.” Virgil put his arms on his neck. “How about this: I’ll make an effort to participate in this royalty business more, and you never tell anyone about this spot. I can go here whenever I feel too overwhelmed by the events, and I’ll tell you when I’m going so at least you’ll know if I’m not seen for a while. We’ll come up with a code word if I need to tell a servant. Deal?”

“Deal. I like that. I understand the need to go away. Can I visit here too? It really is a good escape.”

“Only if I’m here. This place is still mainly mine, but you can come and chill with me.”

Roman laughed and shook his head in agreement. “Oh did you hear about Logan and Patton? They got engaged at the ball.”

“Oh that’s great. Logan was starting to worry me. He was so lonely without him. Did he also accept your offer?”

“Yes, I now have secured him as my Royal Adviser.”

“Great! Somebody else can keep you in line besides me. I also talked to Patton. I thought since I’m going to be in more of a leadership role, I might as well get with someone I trust. He’s starting a relief center. I’m going to make sure he gets the resources he needs and good people get hired. I’ll be like a royal court liaison. I wanted to work things out before I came to you. What do you think?”

Roman smiled and grabbed Virgil’s hand and kissed it. “I think that’s amazing darling. Your loyalty and need to protect people is so admiral. And of course, I’ll give you whatever you need. I trust you and Patton to do great things.”

They got quiet after that. The sky was that vibrant, dark blue right before it goes full black. The moon was not quite full, but it was already visible. They could hear crickets in the distance. Virgil shifted so that his head was on Roman’s chest. Roman wrapped his arm around him.

“Sing me a song my love,” said Virgil.

Without hesitation, Roman started singing a soft, love ballad, and his voice relaxed Virgil as they watched the night come.


End file.
